An Odd Dream
by LunaBiscuit427
Summary: Satoshi is staying at Yoshiki s one night and has a little problem. Will it lead to something more or not? (This was moved from my other account by the way.)
Satoshi`s POV

I could feel the cold metal of chains around my wrists however, I could also feel a hot tongue slithering down my body and leaving a burning sensation. I buried my hands into the blond hair and surrendered myself completely. I was powerless. I could feel something building up inside of me however, I was unable to release due to a metal ring around my cock. Yoshiki looked up and smirked at me before he came up again, placing his fingers outside my mouth. He had a sly smirk on his face as he soon pulled his fingers from my mouth and went down to my entrance. Just as his fingers came into contact with my heated skin, I felt my world slowly begging to fade away...

Satoshi sat up in bed, sweating and panting before he realized what, or more precisely who his dream was about.

"Shit..." The brunette muttered angrily as he realized that his pants felt way too tight.

"Mhhhggg..." He heard some sort of groan come from near him. Really, Satoshi thought as he looked over to his friend, remembering that he had stayed over at Yoshiki`s. He then once again remembered his dream and his face burned bright red. His luck just continued as he heard some sort of mumbled sentence from the blond before said person reached over and turned on a lamp that was nearby.

"...Satoshi...? ...What`s up...?" Yoshiki mumbled in between a yawn as he saw the brunette with his face flushed bright red.

"I`m fine!" Satoshi said a little bit too enthusiastically

"You sure?" Yoshiki asked, sitting up as well. He knew something was wrong due to the uncomfortable look on Satoshi`s face however, he couldn't work out what was wrong with the brunette.

"I swear I`m fine." Satoshi said before standing up, intent on going to the bathroom to relieve his little problem. As he stood up, Yoshiki could tell he was hiding something and he had a good idea of what it was his friend was hiding.

In his rush, Satoshi completely forgot to lock the door which Yoshiki had taken note of. He silently got out of bed and made his way to the door Satoshi had gone through just a minute before. He could already hear the suppressed moans from his friend and decided he would tease him a little bit.

"Hey do you want a drink or anything?" Yoshiki asked from behind the door, hearing his friend go deadly silent. It took a minute for Satoshi to find his voice as he choked out

"No thanks..."

Waiting until he heard Yoshiki`s footsteps heading away, he carried on, having no idea what was in store for him.

Yoshiki waited for a bit in his bedroom before he headed back towards the bathroom, still slightly hearing Satoshi. He clicked the door open silently and made his way towards Satoshi. He wrapped his arms around Satoshi from behind him and placed his hand on top of Satoshi`s which was still on top of his cock.

"Yoshiki! What are you doing?" Satoshi squeaked in shock

"I`m just giving you a little hand. That`s all." Yoshiki smirked, whispering in Satoshi`s ear, causing the brunette to blush

"Come on." Yoshiki whispered, leading Satoshi back to his bedroom and laying him down on the bed.

"Yo...shiki..." Satoshi moaned and Yoshiki grabbed his cock and began moving his hand up and down

"So Satoshi, what was your dream about before?" Yoshiki smirked. Satoshi`s face flushed even more if that was possible and Yoshiki`s smirk grew

"Why won`t you tell me? You sounded as if you enjoyed it." Yoshiki said

"Y...you...you tied me up...and...you wouldn't let me come and..." Satoshi stuttered embarrassed. He was about to mention some of the other dreams he`d had however he stopped himself just in time

"Hm, that sounds fun." Yoshiki smiled at himself before going over to a draw and pulling out a few leather belts. He walked back over to Satoshi who had sat up and climbed on top of him again. Yoshiki straddled Satoshi`s hips, pushing him back down as he pulled the brunettes shirt up over his head before reaching to the belts he had got out. He pulled the brunettes hands above his head and tied them to the headboard, taking in Satoshi`s reactions to all this.

"What else did I do to you?" Yoshiki asked, catching on to the fact that there had been other dreams that Satoshi had not mentioned

"Yoshiki! It`s embarrassing!" Satoshi protested

"It`s okay, it`s just me. I`m not going to make fun of you." Yoshiki promised

"...O..kay...There was one where you...you..hit me...and there was one with candles..and wax.." Satoshi managed to stutter out.

"Oh really?" Yoshiki asked, raising an eyebrow "And you liked those?" Satoshi nodded slightly, turning his face away from Yoshiki, scared that he was just going to laugh at him.

"Satoshi, look at me." Yoshiki said, making the brunette look his way "I`m not going to judge you. I`ll tease you about it when we`re alone but I `m not being serious. Okay?" Satoshi nodded once again

"Okay, so do you want to try this?" Yoshiki asked, resulting in an enthusiastic nod from Satoshi

The blonde stood up once more and headed over to the same draw as before, pulling another belt out before going to the table beside his bed where there was a metal ring. He climbed on top of Satoshi again and reached down, slipping the ring onto Satoshi`s cock before he leant back, staring at his friend led under him. He wrapped the end of the belt around his hand that had the buckle on it a stood up once more, looking towards Satoshi before he asked

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Satoshi gave another nod and a sort of hum in approval before Yoshiki said

"If it`s too much say red okay? Don`t hesitate if it is too much and remember tell me what you want to do, I don`t want to be here hitting you and you not enjoying it."

Soon after, Yoshiki swung the belt over his shoulder before swinging it back and hitting right in the middle of Satoshi`s chest. The sound of the belt hitting the brunettes skin filled Yoshiki`s ears and soon after, the moan that came from Satoshi.

"Again." Satoshi breathed out, getting lost in the immense pleasure

The belt was swung again, this time hitting just below Satoshi`s nipples as an even louder moan was ripped from his throat

"God damnit you`re too hot..." Yoshiki hissed, feeling his pants become uncomfortably tight

"Harder." Satoshi practically begged the blond who followed the request, swinging the belt harder, making Satoshi moan and pant in pleasure.

The hits kept on coming and Satoshi was turned into a moaning and writhing mess, with his hands still tied to the headboard and his pale chest was striped with bright red lines. Yoshiki`s hand dropped to his side as he dropped the belt onto the floor and straddled Satoshi once more.

"Satoshi are you okay?" Yoshiki asked as he gazed upon the red lines, the marks contrasting greatly against Satoshi`s pale skin.

"...Yeah...I`m fine...That was...Amazing..." Satoshi panted. Yoshiki ran his hands gently over some of the marks, trying to see if they really were hurting or not. Satoshi winced a few times but other than that they didn't seem to be too bad. Yoshiki grinned, Now that he knew Satoshi was alright. he could carry leant forwards and caught Satoshi`s lips in a kiss whilst he fumbled around in a draw. He pulled out a small bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers, spreading it around before reaching down towards Satoshi`s entrance. He circled his finger around the opening before working his first finger inside him. Satoshi tensed up at the foreign feeling however, Yoshiki began mumbling things into his ear which caused him to relax. Yoshiki continued to work him open and managed to slip a second finger into him. Hearing a groan of discomfort from Satoshi, he stopped what he was doing and glanced up at him in worry

"Are you okay?" Yoshiki asked, to which Satoshi nodded and took a deep breath.

Yoshiki began scissoring his fingers inside Satoshi, causing a loud moan to be ripped out of Satoshi,

"Yoshiki...I need you Yoshiki..." Satoshi muttered, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Just a bit longer, I don`t want to hurt you." Yoshiki said, concerned about what would happen if he started fucking his friend now.

"Please..." Satoshi whined.

"Satoshi, I don`t want to hurt you and trust me if I fucked you now it would hurt." Yoshiki chuckled as Satoshi wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

"I love you Yoshiki..." Satoshi muttered as Yoshiki worked a third finger inside him and began spreading them out again

"I love you too Satoshi." Yoshiki said as he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Satoshi`s entrance after covering himself with lube. He pushed in slowly, hoping that he wasn't hurting Satoshi. Satoshi screwed his eyes closed at the stinging pain however, once Yoshiki was fully inside him, the sting started to fade away. Yoshiki stared into Satoshi`s eyes until Satoshi gave him a signal to move. He began thrusting in at a slow pace as Satoshi wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. The thrusts became harder and deeper as Yoshiki finally slipped the metal ring from Satoshi`s cock. Satoshi whimpered as he felt his release coming.

"Yo...shiki... I`m...coming..." Satoshi moaned as both he and Yoshiki released at the same time. They both collapsed into a heap on the bed before Yoshiki puled Satoshi into his arms, none of them caring about the mess they had made.

"How did you know...?" Satoshi asked once he had regained his breath slightly

"You were moaning my name in your sleep and when you walked out I saw you were aroused so..." Yoshiki chuckled

"Oh..." Satoshi blushed as he curled up into Yoshiki.

"Thank you for tonight, Satoshi." Yoshiki said, lightly kissing Satoshi`s head

"You don`t need to thank me, I love you." Satoshi replied

"I love you too." Yoshiki said before a big yawn escaped Satoshi.

"Come on, let`s get to sleep." Yoshiki suggested as Satoshi sleepily nodded and the two of them fell into a deep sleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
